Portable welding systems are known, and often incorporate a welding power supply and related mechanisms (e.g., wire feeder, wire spool) in a portable case. Such portable welding systems find use in applications where it is not practical or convenient to send a work-piece to a shop for repair or fabrication. Examples of applications for such portable welding systems include petroleum and chemical fabrication, shipboard installation and repair, and the like. As such, known portable welding systems may be relatively light weight to enable a user to lift and carry the system to the work site. Because of the portability and flexibility of these welding systems they have found wide-spread use and popularity.
One issue with portable welders is that existing user interfaces can be unintuitive, especially to novice users, which may lead to decreased safety during operation. Unintuitive user interfaces may also lead to errors when entering settings into a portable welder. Further, existing user interfaces may offer limited functionality to users.